


When did you lose your happiness

by justanotherjulia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjulia/pseuds/justanotherjulia
Summary: Tubbo goes to find Tommy after the events of December 16th...*MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE EVENTS OF DECEMBER 16TH SO BEWARE BEFORE YOU READ IT*
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	When did you lose your happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proof read at all but i just had to get my angst out. Might write a funeral chapter if you guys want one.

“I need to go see Tommy” Tubbo runs out of the meeting room, head spinning with all the new information he had learnt over the past few hours. 

Tubbo ran as fast as he could to his docks and jumped into the closest boat. As he rowed his way to Logstedshire, rain soaking his clothes through, he started to process everything that’s he’s been told. From Ghostbur being tricked into thinking that Tommy had changed the date of his party and taken away from Logstedshore to hearing that Technoblade had been teamed with Dream the entire time, Tubbo didn’t know who to confide in or trust anymore. Almost everything he had been told since he exiled Tommy had been a lie.

Dream said that he was taking care of Tommy but Tubbo doesn’t think that making him throw all his items into a pit and blowing them up or making him feel like he was alone and that no one cared about him anymore is a good way of taking care of someone. Dream had wanted to break down his best friends resolve until he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. He had seen the books that Ranboo and Tommy were using for communication but he didn’t know if he should do anything because he felt like Tommy hated him when in reality it was Dream just playing the puppet master and messing with everyone so that their thoughts would fit with his narrative.

Tubbo wishes he had realized sooner. Tubbo thinks about the times he saw Tommy and all the younger boy did was mumble under his breath about how Tubbo wasn’t real and that he was hallucinating no matter how hard he had tried to reach out in those moments. Tubbo feels horrible about not seeing Dream for who he truly was sooner. Tubbo hates how he was too naïve to realize that he was playing straight into Dreams hand even though everyone told him who Dream really was. Tubbo likes seeing the best in people and in the end it’s only hurt him.

Soon, the young president reached the shores of Logstedshire and he gets out of the boat.He walks towards Ghostburs structure only to find a crater in its wake. Tubbo sprints over to Tommys tent only to see another crater. He looks around, tears pooling in his eyes as thoughts fill his mind about what could have happened, when he sees a pillar towering above the first crater he saw. 

He realizes that he was too late as he falls to his knees. Tubbo feels his heart shatter with the new revelation of his best friend being dead. Soon the pain turns to numbness as he pulls out his com tablet and sees all his and Tommys messages, sobbing as he switches to global chat. 

_Has anyone seen Tommy in the past few days? ___

____

As everyone responds with a no, even Dream saying he hasn’t seen the other boy, Tubbo lets go of any hope that his friend is alive. He types another message out, hands shaking and tears blurring his vision making it harder than usual to make sure he spelt everything right. When Tubbo finally gets it, he sends out a message he never thought he would have to regarding his best friend.

____

_We need to have a funeral. ___

____

**Author's Note:**

> OUCH


End file.
